Summertime Sadness
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For LatinaWWEFan & KinkyRebel1: Oneshot songfic to "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey. Dolph Ziggler/OC/Justin Gabriel, please review!


**This oneshot songfic is for _LatinaWWEFan_, who requested a oneshot done with this particular Lana Del Rey song. I used Justin Gabriel again because _KinkyRebel1_ said that they didn't see a lot of Justin Gabriel/P.J Lloyd fanfictions in their review of _Burning Desire_. So don't whine about me using him again!**

**Also, this fanfiction is a lot darker than some of my recent oneshots. You have been warned.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, nor do I own the song.**

**Please read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Summertime Sadness

_Hey, baby! Meet me near the Divas' locker room! ;)_

Paul "P.J" Lloyd groaned after reading his newest text. To anyone else, his reaction seemed odd. But to P.J, it was just his natural reaction. Every time a text like this popped up from her, he wanted to ignore so badly.

"Her" was Jamie Tanner. She was a twenty-five year old WWE Diva from Reno, Nevada who had joined the WWE just over a year ago. She was beautiful with her long, wavy golden blonde hair, her ocean blue eyes, and her beige skin tone. She was small for a Diva- she stood at only five foot four- but she always stood out in a room. Between her colourful fashion choices and her bright personality, it was practically impossible to miss her. In fact, it was her personality that caused her boyfriend, Nicolas "Nick" Nemeth, to fall for her- and it also got her to become friends with P.J.

P.J's problems started almost six months ago. Nick and Jamie had gotten into a massive fight, and Nick had kicked her out of their hotel room as a result. Jamie ended up staying in P.J's room. But they didn't just sleep- they ended up sleeping together. Ever since that night, they had started seeing each other. But P.J hated being the "second guy". He wanted to be her boyfriend- not her side fling. Whenever he asked her about it, Jamie would always tell him that he was planning on leaving Nick "soon". But the promise of "soon" turned into days, then weeks, and then months. P.J felt lonely, and he also felt bad for Nick. The two were good friends, but ever since Jamie appeared into the picture, they barely spoke a few words to each other. P.J felt disgusted with himself and his behaviour.

_I'm so sick of her bullshit,_ he thought to himself as he knocked on the locker room door. April Mendez answered the door.

"Hey, P.J," greeted April, "who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Jamie. We have to… um… go over a story line together," stammered P.J nervously. He scolded himself for acting nervous- what if it gave him away? But April didn't seem to suspect a thing because she only giggled slightly at P.J's behaviour.

"I'll go get her for you," replied April before she headed back into the locker room. A few moments later, Jamie appeared with all of her things. She smiled when she saw who it was. P.J, as pissed off as he was, couldn't help but stare at Jamie. She was wearing a strapless red-and-white polka dot romper with a pair of red pumps to match. Her blonde hair was in its signature waves, and she had very little make-up on. P.J couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful, no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey," she greeted. "Let's go to my car… no one will find us there."

"Sure," said P.J as they headed off to her car. She dropped her things off in the trunk of her rental car before they sat in the car.

"So," said P.J after a moment of silence passed, "what's up?"

Jamie looked down at her lap and began to cry. P.J wrapped his arms around the petite Diva and pulled her close into his chest in an attempt to comfort her. He hated seeing a beautiful, smart Diva like her break down in such a heartbreaking manner.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie sat up and carefully wiped her tears off her face before speaking.

"It's about Nick. We had a fight this morning. I saw a number I didn't recognize on his phone, so I checked into it. It belonged to a very pretty woman who looked like a model or a porn star. I asked him about it, and he admitted that they had a 'thing' a few nights ago. I was so mad, I kicked him out of my room."

"Oh, Jamie…" P.J couldn't help but feel bad for Jamie. At the same time though, he wanted to chastise Jamie- didn't she realize that she was cheating on Nick by sleeping with him? Still, P.J kept that thought to himself- he didn't want to upset her more.

"I know it seems so stupid to be upset 'cause I'm cheating on him, but still! I've tried hard to be a good girlfriend, and this is the thanks I get! Like, what the fuck?" Jamie scowled in sheer anger.

"Did you two break up?" asked P.J gently.

Jamie shook her head.

"What? Why not?"

"I love him…" Jamie trailed off in embarrassment.

"Wait a second," said P.J, "you've been cheating on Nick with me for almost six months now. You keep saying that you'll break up with him 'soon', but it never happens. When he cheats on you with some random girl, you kick him out of the room- yet you won't dump him. What the hell, Jamie?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"P.J, I'm sorry," said Jamie. "You have to understand, it's not easy to dump him. It's hard to break up with someone that you've been with for a year. It's not like, 'oh, I can walk away whenever!' It's a lot more complex than that. Besides, I'll have to see him almost every day at work, so it's not like I can just erase him from my life."

P.J slowly let her words sink in. He wondered why he had ever let her sleep with him in the first place, that night Nick had kicked her out of the room they shared. Whenever P.J was with her, he felt okay- but he didn't feel happy or fulfilled. For months, he couldn't figure out why that was. But now, after hearing her words, he finally understood why- Jamie wanted him and Nick. Jamie loved the drama and intensity that she got with Nick; but she also loved the security and comfort that she got with P.J. Suddenly, P.J didn't feel bad for her anymore. He saw Jamie as a woman who was selfish and who loved toying with others' emotions. P.J could feel his blood boil and his blood pressure begin to rise as the realization of everything hit him- hard. He felt like a complete idiot for believing Jamie and her countless lies, but that didn't matter at that moment. What mattered at this moment in time was to figure out Jamie's loyalty- or rather, if she even had any.

"Who do you love?"

Jamie blinked in surprise, having not expected him to ever ask that.

"I love you, P.J. Don't be silly," she answered.

"If that's true, than break up with Nick," said P.J.

"P.J, I just said-"

That was it for P.J. He got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Jamie got out as well and stopped him.

"P.J, please," she begged.

"Fuck off, Jamie," he growled. "If you gave a shit about me, you would leave him for me. You want both of us; but now you only have one." With that, P.J went to his own rental car and got in, his things already in the back seat.

"Baby, please. We can work this out," said Jamie as tears filled her eyes.

P.J silently turned the car on and left the parking lot, leaving Jamie in tears. The minute P.J's car disappeared from her sight, she realized that she wanted to be with him and not Nick. She was more than willing to break Nick's nasty heart in order to have P.J's loving heart. She didn't leave Nick earlier because she was scared that if she did, Nick would find out what had been going on between her and P.J. But now, she had lost the love of her life- and she definitely wasn't going to ever get him back.

The humidity in the air on this summer night began to hit Jamie, causing her tears to feel gross on her skin. She wiped them off and got into her air conditioned car, wanting to desperately get back to her hotel room.

_Talk about summertime sadness_, she thought sadly. The irony felt so cruel, she wanted to throw up. But in the end, she really had no one to blame but herself. It was her screw-up- and she was going to have to pay for it for the rest of her life.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you guys enjoyed it- especially you, _LatinaWWEFan_ & _KinkyRebel1_. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions & to vote on my poll! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
